


To Wonderland 通向仙境

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 给宁宁的生贺





	To Wonderland 通向仙境

To Wonderland 通向仙境

 

我再次遇见他的时候，是在他新公寓楼外的垃圾桶对面。我从马路对面看见他穿着拖鞋，披着一件粉红色的薄外套，扔了一袋垃圾后拿着一本书往我这边走。我以为他看见了我，可他只是坐在了长椅上，摸出一支烟点上，开始看书。  
我无声地走到他前面，静静地注视着他。不知道过了多久，他好像终于注意到了我。他半掩着书，勾起一个微笑。  
“亚瑟，我以为我从来不需要这些，但我现在发现我非常需要。我该怎么办？”

我看了看他手中的书，巴尔扎克的《欧也妮和葛朗台》。顿时，我对这个男人生起了怜悯之心，这种感情甚至胜过了更多的，我对他更复杂的感情。我看着他脸旁上泛青的胡渣，只能默默地告诉他：“我相信一切都会好起来的。”  
他没有揶揄我，也没轻视地冷哼一句“狗屁”。他只是埋头继续看书，看那些繁琐，绝望又毫无用处的文字。我想起了很多年前，他喜欢在一夜欢愉后对床伴说“你看，我们都为了生活而伤痕累累。”

我忽然如鲠在喉，身体晃晃悠悠地向远处走去。我要离开这个街区，我知道这时候弗朗西斯绝望地抬起了眼睛。但我只能像个醉汉一样，趁着清晨的阳光还未完全来临，在这条狭窄的小道上，跌跌撞撞地逃跑。  
“亚瑟——”他在喊我，而我咬紧牙关。

最后，我还是回头看他，他依旧面带微笑。光从楼的缝隙间洒向他的头发。  
“喝杯咖啡吗？”他指了指他的公寓，啪地合上了书。

好吧，我就知道，一切都不会越来越好，也并没有越变越糟。  
“别那么严肃啊，亚瑟。我好得很。”他眯着眼睛笑。

 

在我终于混上高中的第一天，斯科特告诉我白天我上学的时候，隔壁家的弗朗西斯回来了。我立刻撇开了盘子，大呼小叫地让他出来。而斯科特白了我一眼：“你觉得他晚上会安心在家呆着？”  
好吧，很有道理。于是我闷闷地回去吃饭，弗朗西斯是夜行生物，他在上午才会拖着疲惫的身体回来睡觉。太阳一旦消失，他就睁开眼睛，充满活力地走向街道深处。他不把任何人带回家，除了他的朋友，还有我。虽然我多半是主动挤进他的门缝里。在他家我第一次见到了安眠药，大麻，还有避孕套。

“我明天不想上学去了。”我开口，这是实话。今天我已经学校了大致打听个遍，没什么有意思的人，也没什么特别厉害的人。普通人，庸人，无赖，烂人都挤在一起，在狭小的走廊里大声喧闹，没劲透了。不过斯科特狠狠地叉起一个小番茄，讽刺地开口：“我真不知道你除了上学还能干嘛。你的脑子不好使，体力又不行，简直百无一用。”  
“读书也只是百无一用。”  
“谁说的，弗朗西斯？”斯科特又嗤笑一声，“他很聪明，情人成山的人多半不是蠢蛋。你可就不一样了，长时间暗恋别人的人多半愚蠢透顶。”  
我气愤地反驳：“我没暗恋他，他是个烂人。”  
斯科特耸耸肩，继续吃他盘子里的意大利面条。我也放弃和这个流氓哥哥争辩，吃完了就换衣服闪身出门。斯科特烦人的提醒声又在身后响起。

“九点。亚瑟•柯克兰，你敢在九点后回来，老子就把你打断腿之后扔出门。”  
我用力地关上了门，表达不满之情。

 

到了“老地方”——事实上是学校附近的一家蛋糕店门口，艾米丽已经在等我了。她的橙色短发今天也依旧乱糟糟，松散的衬衫突出她的大胸。她看起来就像那些头脑愚蠢的女孩，但我知道她不是。某种意义上，她精明的很。  
她看见我来了的时候，首先跟我炫耀了她新换的天蓝色指甲油，然后指了指新出的一款蛋糕。我通通嗤之以鼻，转身快步向前走。她比我矮，还有点胖，赶上我的步子很困难。于是我只能耐心微微压下一点速度。  
“我们这是要去哪？”  
“夜店。”  
“可是，可是我们也进不去啊？我们是高中生，但还没成年。”  
我有点不耐烦：“不进去，就在门口。我要找个人。”

艾米丽不明所以，但还是跟着我去了。她不是个受欢迎的女孩，我也恰巧不是个受欢迎的男孩。起初我不想和她有关系，但是她非粘着我，我也懒得甩开。一来二去每天的娱乐活动我就只能和这个又矮又胖的女孩在一起。还有人说她是我女朋友——天哪。我不知道这是不是我不受欢迎的原因。

当我到了布满夜店的街区的时候，不免有点傻眼。各式各样的牌匾在微微暗下的天色中闪烁着令人晕眩的光。我可不知道弗朗西斯会选择哪一家，我甚至也不知道他具体几点才回来。不过我总有种今天会遇见他的感觉。  
“亚瑟。”艾米丽拽着我的袖子，有点可怜，“我们走吧，这有点危险。”  
我扬了扬鼻子：“这算什么？”

虽然我心里也有点发憷，但还是满不在乎地向前走。艾米丽喋喋不休地说着恐怖电影里的剧情，这时候忽然有人站在了我面前。我正忙着和艾米丽吵嘴，没注意到面前有人，差点径直撞了上去。

“抱歉。”  
我嘟囔着后退，不过对面的人好像不在意。那是个深色皮肤的高大男人，微笑着看向我和艾米丽，最后将目光都集中在我身上：“第一次来？”  
“是的。”  
“那你就要往更深处去了，那儿更适合你。因为那儿都是讨人喜欢的男人……”他离我更近了一步，我条件反射地后退并且护住艾米丽，即使对方身上的荷尔蒙以及香水味让我觉得很享受。

他打量着我的反应，然后停下了动作：“来找人的？”  
“是……是的。”  
“哦。”他忽然换了一副了然的表情，然后耐人寻味地笑着，“我来猜猜，弗朗西斯？”  
“是……”我很不情愿地承认了，同时好奇地追问，“他很有名吗？”  
那个男人笑了，眼神再次在我脸上徘徊：“老天，你真的是第一次来。他有名透了，每个男人都知道他的名字还有他臭名昭著的习惯。你为什来找他？你是他的弟弟？”  
我厌恶地撇了撇嘴：“我不是，我只是来……看看他。看他死没死。”  
“那你可需要一个信得过的带路人。”那个男人拍了拍我的肩膀，无形中有些引诱的意思，声音低低的，“我是安东尼奥，和弗朗西斯还算熟。我带你过去？”  
我扭过头看了一眼艾米丽，艾米丽无措地注视着我。长吁了一口气之后，我只能装作冷静矜持地道谢：“麻烦了。”

“往深处走吧，你绝不会失望。”  
他的手指划过了我的侧脸。

 

“如果我直接离开了，我必然是不想再见到他第二次，他怎么就是不明白呢——”  
模糊中，刚才安东尼奥和一个熟悉的身影一前一后地从一家吵闹的夜店中钻了出来。我感觉心跳加快，不知道是不是因为四周诡异的烟雾和旁人时不时撇过来的眼神。我把放在脖子上，冰冷的触感对上火热的动脉。我的视野随之更加清晰，那个走路姿势夸张又风骚的金发男人显然就是弗朗西斯。他鼓捣着自己的头发，一边抱怨一边向我这边走过来。

“嗨，弗朗西斯。”  
他显然一愣，然后笑了起来：“哦，是你——小亚瑟。你可真不小了。”他很轻松自然地拍了拍我的肩膀，见鬼的他还是比我高，“你长高了。”  
我冷笑几声，没作答。安东尼奥饶有兴趣地观察着我们间的对话，艾米丽的蓝眼睛溜溜地转。我借着混乱的光想把莫名消失好几年的弗朗西斯看清楚，他还是一样的瘦削又苍白，颧骨高且突出，只有明亮的眼睛能衬出他的生命力。他看着我，然后又笑了起来。  
“你为什么来找我？”他的声音就像可乐的气泡，漂浮在空气中。斯科特总是不让我喝可乐。  
“……你上次走得太突然了，我和斯科特打赌你死没死。我赌你死了，他说没有。”我依旧做出冷酷的样子，“今天他忽然说你回来了，我必须来确认。这可事关重大。”

弗朗西斯好像听了什么笑话，开始连声大笑。他笑着还抬起了手腕看表：“那么，他还真关心我——别逗我笑了，亚瑟。快回家吧，一会儿就九点了？”  
“操。”我低声骂了一句，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼弗朗西斯然后转身就跑。艾米丽不明所以地跟着我跑，而安东尼奥好像也跟着弗朗西斯一起笑。弗朗西斯在后面朝我挥手，还大喊着“快跑啊，孩子”这种蠢话。我回身给他比了个中指继续跑，同时在心里指责自己——你他妈真是蠢极了。

“嘿，亚瑟。”  
艾米丽奇迹般地跑到我身边，因为呼吸急促面色上一片绯红，她的蓝眼睛像在空气之中上下攒动的火焰：“那个弗朗西斯到底是谁？”  
我很烦躁，因为弗朗西斯确实各种意义上都与我毫无关系。但我总不能为了毫无关系的人奉献出我人生中第一次夜店街之旅吧？事实上，弗朗西斯是我那无聊透顶的童年生活中最亲密——最常见到的一个怪人。我翻动着嘴唇，最后恶狠狠地说：“跟你没关系。”  
艾米丽翻了翻白眼，顺便友好地提醒我：“对了，我看见刚才安东尼奥塞了张纸条在你衣服兜里。”

我减慢速度，把手伸到兜里。那里的确有一张小纸条，好像是从广告上撕下的一小截纸，留着一行号码和一句“打给我，神奇的男孩”。  
我的脚步越来越慢，最后我开始在街道上缓缓地走。艾米丽如释重负地大口喘气，同时揶揄地打量着我：“你会打给他吗？”  
纸条在我手中舒展，又收紧。我重重地点头：“当然。”  
“酷。”艾米丽感叹着，然后又看了看她那愚蠢透顶的配着亮蓝色表带的迪士尼手表：“八点四十多了，亚瑟。”  
我再次暗暗咒骂一声，拔腿就跑。  
“再见，亚瑟——顺便一说，安东尼奥可真帅。”艾米丽的声音在我身后逐渐消失。

 

第二天早上，我照例地碰掉了闹钟，然后捡起扔在地上的衣服。根本没打开的书包软踏踏地缩在门边，十岁时候弗朗西斯送我的足球也躺在那里。我不会踢足球，每天早上看到它我就会不爽，然后气势汹汹地推门。斯科特已经消失了，他还得在该死的一元超市里告诉每个人问价格的人这里的所有东西都只需要一块钱。  
我给自己做了三明治，然后走人。我不喜欢去学校，读完高中后我就可以解脱了，虽然我也不知道我能干点什么。锁上门的时候我扭头看了看不再冷清清的隔壁，门紧锁着。  
我恶作剧地踢了几脚门，扬长而去。

“嗨亚瑟。”  
艾米丽早就在校门口等着我，咬着一根草莓味棒棒糖。我从她手里讨要来蓝莓味的之后往学校里走，依旧有讨人厌的家伙看我们俩，那些从初中开始的老面孔。估计“我和艾米丽是情侣”以及“亚瑟•柯克兰是个死基佬”这两个传言已经在第二天传遍全校，而我身为中心人物实际上与任何一个描述都毫无关系。但我知道我就是不能和那些操蛋的家伙处理好关系，我索性放弃。

“你昨天给那个人打电话了吗？”  
“当然没有，我为什么要这么着急？”我说话的语气一向不客气，昨天说要和那个男人联系也只是一时激动。我确实对那个高大的陌生人有好感，却不敢做出这种胆大的举动。我从来没约过会——如果我没理解错，他给我留电话应该是对我有意思。  
“我有种直觉。”艾米丽咬着棒棒糖，努力做出一副俏皮又甜美的小姑娘模样，可惜因为过胖过圆的脸失败，“昨天的弗朗西斯就会马上打过去。”  
我更烦躁了，直接大步往前走；“这跟你没有一点关系。”  
她还在狡猾地喋喋不休：“弗朗西斯长得也帅，不过他颧骨太高。我妈妈曾经说过颧骨高是苦命人的长相……”  
“艾米丽。”我停住脚步，登着艾米丽的脸以及她鼻翼两侧的雀斑，“闭嘴。”  
“哦。”她撇了撇嘴，乖乖地跟在我身后走进教学楼。

当我闪身走进教学楼的时候，路过我的家伙手里的可乐洒了一部分在我身上，我侧目看向他，正好撞上他轻蔑又戏谑的眼神。  
“傻逼。”那个其实我不怎么认识的人做出这个口型，同时把这眼神分给了艾米丽，吹了声口哨。他旁边的人开始嬉笑，逐渐笑声开始扩大。  
艾米丽拽了拽我的袖子，而我一拳头呼了上去。

 

放学的时候一辆黑色的小破车骄傲地停在我的眼前，我揉着痛了一天的眼眶恼怒地打量着这位不速之客，而车窗也同时被拉下，弗朗西斯的侧脸露了出来。他就像个没有忧愁，整天傻乎乎的富二代，撩了撩垂下来的几缕头发：“小少爷，你的哥哥命令我接你回家——而我其实更想带着你出去疯玩一通。”  
我没说话，跟艾米丽摆了摆手之后果断拉开车门，把书包扔到一角后再将车门用力拉上。弗朗西斯满意地拉上了车窗，艾米丽瞪圆了眼睛，目光始终落在弗朗西斯能割碎玻璃的颧骨上。

我的目光瞥向马路对面在冰激凌推车前面买东西的情侣，而弗朗西斯开始启动车子，放了一张他很喜欢的碟。这辆年头不短的小车就这么上路了，从后视镜里我隐约能看到弗朗西斯上翘的嘴角，他看起来很惬意。  
“你打架了？”右转弯的时候他开口问我，顺便从堆满薯片的地方拿出一只冰袋。我诧异地接过，敷在脸上：“显而易见。”  
“唉，我上学的时候就不怎么打架。”弗朗西斯的语气听起来更愉快了，“我受的所有伤都是为了保护亲爱的姑娘们。”  
“切。”我嗤之以鼻，我可早就知道他是个同性恋。

他接着在不那么拥堵的路上开车，随着主唱略显尖利的声音摇头晃脑。我无聊地揉着手里的冰袋，开口问道：“你要带我去哪儿？”  
“餐厅，一家干净又不那么廉价的西班牙菜馆——”弗朗西斯回过头，滑稽地吐了个舌头，“好吧，实际上是我工作的超市。我负责上货和摆货品，在离开之前我也经常去那家送货。”

“哦……”  
我尝试地回复了一下，搜寻贫瘠的记忆，我从不知道弗朗西斯是做什么的。我的印象里只有他的夜归和无所事事，是的，我甚至不知道他的工作。  
弗朗西斯好像观察到了我的表情，他笑着开口：“没人能够没有工作的活着，亚瑟。只是你的记忆里没有出现工作时候的我。我们共同度过的时间可不是我的生活的一切。”  
那家规模不大的连锁超市已经出现在眼前，弗朗西斯将车停到了员工停车场。下车时候他还从一旁的袋子里扯出了他工作服的一角，俗气的艳粉色。  
“今天我可不用穿它啦，今天我是顾客。”

他拍了拍我的肩膀，推着我走进超市。我向远处躲了躲，感觉有些陌生。不过我的确有和弗朗西斯一起出去玩的记忆，他带着他自制的三明治，和我一起在公园里七拐八拐，躺在公共草坪上无所事事。  
进到超市的时候我能看到穿着那件粉衬衫的工作人员，我忍不住又看了一眼弗朗西斯，而他似乎正在盘算买几盒罐头回家。

 

“说实话，你是不是只不过来找我做苦力？”  
我把购物袋甩到后备箱之后就开始抱怨，而弗朗西斯坐在驾驶位上打开了他刚买的黑啤，猛灌了一口后舒适地长叹着。“不。”他拉长了音回复，“我是来找你体验一下在黑魆魆的停车场中坐在车里吃迷迭香烤鸡腿到底是什么感觉。”  
“不怎么样。”我不客气地评价着，“你故意等到那些人为了不把烤鸡腿扔掉而半价出售时候再买，早就不新鲜了。”  
“廉价的食物有种独特的魅力。”弗朗西斯反驳我，顺便拍了拍车座，“坐过来，娇惯的小少爷。这滋味比你老哥的意大利面条好多了。”  
“哦，没想到你还吃过他的意大利面条？”我阴阳怪气地挑了挑眉毛，一屁股坐在他那散发着浓浓薯条味的车座上。除了袋子里的迷迭香烤鸡腿，我们中间还放着弗朗西斯的一罐啤酒，他给我挑的一瓶橙汁，一袋薯片，已经打开的番茄酱。弗朗西斯惬意地将腿搭在方向盘旁边，对着车窗外冷冷清清的超市听他的特制混音CD。他听到了我的问题后诙谐地扬了扬眉毛，又灌了一口黑啤：“那次我生病头痛到死去活来，斯科特嫌我嚎叫的声太大勉为其难地送了我点药和一盘子意面。放心，告诉他，我不会忘的。”

我惊讶地咬了一口鸡腿：“我怎么不知道？”  
“那时候你应该去参加夏令营了，小少爷。”  
“我这辈子参加过一次夏令营，还只有一周！”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，他的眼神再次移到窗外杂乱的夜色。我也跟着百无聊赖地审视这个城市冷清角落所拥有的一切。停车场的灯很暗，有一种谋杀案的气氛。陆续下班的员工走过来，懒洋洋地开车走人。有人远远冲弗朗西斯摆了摆手，然后把这里抛在脑后。我扭头看弗朗西斯，他的脸笼罩在黑暗中，只有一道细细的光顺着他的鼻子向下流淌。他总是看起来和所有人都不一样，我猜那就是我小时候喜欢缠着他的原因。我算不上有多喜欢他，他只是比别人好一点点而已。

弗朗西斯注意到我的目光，于是他扭过头对我露出一个夸张的笑，露出一口白牙。他伸手关上了关好车门，恶狠狠地咬下最后一点鸡肉，帮我拽下了安全带。  
“妈的，你要干嘛？”我嘴里还含着薯条，声音含含糊糊的。  
“坐好了，我们要开到世界的尽头了！”

他从没开袋的薯片旁边摸出一副墨镜戴上，随着音乐的高潮猛踩油门，疯疯癫癫地开出了停车场。我差点被嘴里的鸡骨头谋杀，瞪大眼睛脸色青紫地注视着车窗前愈加热闹的街道。我不知道他走得是哪条路，反正该死的顺溜。他摇下了车床，那头金发被胡乱地吹起。但他惬意地推着眼镜，模仿美式发音：“我是世界之王！！（I’m the King of the world!）”  
“傻逼。”我吐出了骨头，鄙弃地打量着他，然后又忍不住地笑出声，很快就笑成一团。黑啤甜丝丝的味道还在车座内蔓延，街道旁边的便利店、餐馆、理发店、成人用品店都瞬间被甩在身后。弗朗西斯鬼叫着，就好像这条大道真的能通到罗马，然后飞跃宇宙，抵达仙境。

我能听到像打鼓一样的声音，离我很近，简直就像是从胸腔里传出来。

 

“嗨。”  
百无聊赖地上学路上，我踢走了一个果汁罐。谁知道那个该死的混蛋没喝完，飞溅出来的果汁弄脏了我的鞋。我愤怒地在街边骂娘，猝不及防的，有一个人和我打了招呼。我愤怒地抬头，是安东尼奥——陌生而高大的男人。他调侃地看着我，摊了摊手：“真不走运。”  
我含糊地回了一声算是回应，然后迟疑地继续向前走。安东尼奥在我身后不紧不慢地跟着我，我猜他该去工作，不过他看起来就像在闲逛。拐弯经过一家咖啡馆之后，他忽然开口：“你看起来非常喜欢弗朗西斯。”  
“是吗？”我嘲讽地笑了几声，“他昨天还让我找时间陪他去后备箱市场买东西——我怎么会猜不出来他只是想让我帮他卖因为他数学糟糕到像一团屎。他看起来有哪点值得我喜欢？”

我可不知道这个看起来很性感的男人为什么开口就跟我提弗朗西斯，也许这是我们俩唯一的交集。他踢走了一小颗石子，轻笑道：“我也觉得没有，不过很显然，大家都很喜欢他。”  
“大概是没看透他的小把戏。”我不想多聊，搞得我好像真的把恋爱对象定成了那个从小认识的烂人。而且最近我心烦意乱，新的橄榄球队队长是个高我一个年级的转校生，还是艾米丽的表哥。那家伙傲慢又愚蠢，每次看到我和艾米丽走在一起就过来捉弄我。我还被逼着帮助洗橄榄球队充满臭汗味的队服，就因为艾米丽一把鼻涕一把泪地揪着我的衣服求我。她太懦弱了，不敢违逆她那个骄纵的混蛋表哥。我和她一起面对着满筐的衣服，幻想着能把那张脸也揉皱到变形。

“你看起来并不想和我说话？”  
“呃……并不是。”  
“很好，如果你不是一心痴迷于弗朗西斯，那么我们周六晚上见个面如何？”安东尼奥加快了步速，再次将一张纸条滑进我的口袋，并且在我反应过回应之前就摆了摆手离开“到时候见。”

这就很糟糕了，我哀嚎一声。艾米丽的表哥非要让我周六晚上陪他出去玩，虽然我对那个可恶的家伙避之不及，却又碍于艾米丽以及那整个橄榄球队的武装力量而不敢拒绝。我不怕打架，但是这个新来的家伙在学校拥有一呼百应的能力，一堆虎背熊腰的男生随时愿意把我的脑浆打出来。  
“操。”我愤恨地踢走了路边的石子，却踢了个空。

郁闷的情绪一直延续到周六上午我陪弗朗西斯去后备箱市场。弗朗西斯摆好了摊，坐在打开了后备箱的车上，点燃了一根烟：“你看起来挺糟的。”  
“不，我好极了。”我不耐烦地回应他，顺便帮他处理这点可恶的小生意。“先生，两块钱。”  
对面的矮个子小男人露出一副犹疑的表情，操，我就是讨厌这个。弗朗西斯在后面打量我，叼着烟闷闷地笑。最后我一块五卖出了那个已经坏了的复古造型台灯，把硬币都扔到弗朗西斯手里。

“你可不会做生意，亚瑟，那个台灯可以卖一块七。”他悠然地翘着二郎腿，将墨镜扔到车里，“到底怎么了？来和我说说。”  
“安东尼奥约我出去。”我一屁股坐下，皱眉打量高高挂起的装饰画，“而我还不得不陪一个混球出去，就因为他是艾米丽的表哥。”  
“哦。”弗朗西斯张了张嘴，伸过手揉乱了我的头发。我打掉了他的手，继续郁闷地盯着来来往往的人。

“你很抢手啊，亚瑟。”  
“屁。你都不知道艾米丽的表哥有多烦人，他只是那群喜欢欺负别人的混蛋中的一个。”  
弗朗西斯熄灭了烟，有点怀念地又点了一支：“我怎么会不知道？我在学校里的第一个男友就是个混蛋。不过他还是会点甜言蜜语的，他问我‘如果我退学了你还会和我上床吗？’我说‘哦，当然，我们一点都不需要这些学校教育’。我可不像斯科特，明明对纸和笔都过敏还非要坐在教室里。我们俩就一起退学了，当然很快也分手了。”

我鄙夷地微笑：“像你这样的烂人也只能遇见烂人了。”  
“嘿，别这么说。”他踢了我的屁股一脚，然后舒坦地继续抽烟。风将烟气都吹走了，我一点都闻不到。我眯眼睛看他一脸享受的模样，忽然想起他从来没让我抽烟和喝酒。他给我准备的是无止境的橙汁，以及偶尔的可乐。

“我有一个男友，他是个完完全全的优等生，他好像后来去了剑桥。我喜欢环着他的腰看他写那些没意思的论文。”弗朗西斯捏着那根烟，“那时候我已经退学了，他总告诉我这样不好。他希望我去上学，就算我把那几年书念完我也只能是现在这样。教育能让人”  
我耸耸肩，深以为然。又有人来买东西，步速减慢。弗朗西斯慵懒地开口：“哥们， 我知道你喜欢华丽摇滚。我从你走路的姿势看出来了。”  
那个人挑了挑眉毛：“实际上，我是爵士乐狂热粉。”  
弗朗西斯吐掉了烟头，摆一副办公室一族的姿态：“我完全懂你。”

那个人随便拿起一个烟灰缸，摇了摇头又走了。弗朗西斯目送着他远去，又开口道：“我建议你还是去陪那个校园小混蛋把，毕竟在学校里被人追着打或者被火烧着了头发总是不好的。安东尼奥也不是什么好家伙，他只是想寻你开心。某种意义上也只是个混球。”  
“更性感一点？”  
弗朗西斯不满地拽了拽衣领：“他哪里有我性感？”

我拉开一罐果汁——又是果汁：“好吧，谢谢你让我坚定了决心。让阿尔弗雷德见鬼去吧。”  
“你或许会后悔的，亲爱的。”  
“我他妈的不在乎。”

弗朗西斯笑眯眯地看着我，惹得我甚至更烦躁了。

 

“哟，死基佬。”  
鬼知道我为什么会在通往夜店的路上遇见阿尔弗雷德，他旁边还站着艾米丽。艾米丽一脸不情愿地穿着愚蠢的粉色连衣裙，咬着嘴唇可怜巴巴地看着我。而那个飞扬跋扈的混球就这么大喇喇地站在我面前，嘴里还咬着泡泡糖。  
我没理会他，准备直接绕过他。但是他伸出了脚，紧接着踢了我的脚踝。我愤怒地盯着他，他则满不在乎地用那双蓝眼睛死盯着我：“死基佬，我叫你周六陪我出去玩玩，现在你准备去干吗？找一个男人操你吗？”  
“我不知道你有和基佬一起玩的兴趣。”我嘟囔着，同时露出一点挑衅的微笑。艾米丽倒吸了一口凉气，而阿尔弗雷德现在显然准备拽住我的头发把我痛揍一顿。我转身就跑，在复杂的街道里不断寻找安东尼奥留下的地址。我空缺了大多数体育训练，跑步速度只能和肥胖的艾米丽互相媲美。阿尔弗雷德很快就追上了我，他如我所想那般的拽住了我的头发，把我推搡到一个小巷子里。谁知道这里到底有多少条小巷子？天旋地转间，我听到艾米丽的哭喊声。天哪，我昏昏沉沉地想，让她闭嘴吧。

等我反应过来的时候，我的头狠狠地撞到了墙上，于是我又一次感到天旋地转。阿尔弗雷德居高临下地看着我，嘲笑地开口：“你也该知道违逆我有什么后果吧？”  
我闷哼一声，我还不想现在就道歉，这只会让他变本加厉。这种破烂高中里施暴者和承受者，我清楚的很，而我又偏偏无法成为第一种。我勉强地睁开眼睛看他，也许这也激怒了他。他一拳打上了我的腹部，我只能侧过头呻吟。

“我听说你们这些基佬都很喜欢互相舔。”他的语气带上了矫揉造作的温柔，而艾米丽哭得更厉害了。可怜的姑娘还不敢发出声音，只能捂着嘴巴看我，眼神带着一种沉默的哀伤。我清楚的很，我和她只是弱者。我继续看着阿尔弗雷德，努力无视身体的痛苦。  
“如果你敢让我感到一丝丝痛，我很乐意用橄榄球‘无意’打爆你的脑袋。”

他开始推我的头，想让我跪在他面前，我自然尽全力反抗。我从来不否认自己有同性恋倾向，都是那讨厌的弗朗西斯让我过早地意识到了一切。但我对这种愚蠢的家伙真的厌恶至极了，如果他真的敢把那玩意塞到我的嘴里我不确保我会不会把它咬下来。推搡之间，艾米丽发出一声尖叫，而阿尔弗雷德也愤怒地低吼了一声。

我听到了那个含着笑意，像可乐气泡一样的声音。  
“我劝你不要这么做，孩子。喜欢被基佬舔的人也不会是什么直人。”弗朗西斯把我从地上拉起来，拍了我的后背几下，“抬头挺胸，你他妈可不是什么被强暴的良家妇女。”  
我强忍着疼痛抬起头，阿尔弗雷德现在显然已经气炸了。但他没有轻易动手，因为弗朗西斯叼着一根烟瞪着他。沉默间，我只能听见艾米丽吸鼻子的声音。

最后，弗朗西斯拿出了嘴里的烟，扔在地上又狠狠地踩了几脚。他比阿尔弗雷德要高，这让他能够俯视着阿尔弗雷德，冷酷地开口：“我知道你们这个年纪的小孩在自我膨胀的时候所干的蠢事，我也不想和你废话。我只是想让你知道我他妈也是当年橄榄球队的一员，这个垃圾学校在我们那届的共同努力还得了全市第一。你在更衣室的照片里还能看见我。别找他麻烦，好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德瞪着弗朗西斯，然后又用眼神狠狠地剜了我一下。“死基佬。”他吐了口口水，愤怒地转身。艾米丽无措地看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，又看了一眼我。她已经不再哭了，反倒换上了有点滑稽的笑容。她走到我旁边，又看了眼弗朗西斯，低声说：“你们帅呆了。”之后又跑着去追阿尔弗雷德。可怜的女孩，她必须这样。

我虚脱地长吁一口气，我不知道日后还有怎么样的麻烦。弗朗西斯拍了拍我的肩膀，推着我一起走出这条巷子。令人晕眩的光和声音还在街道上蔓延，他将我推进了他的汽车。我挣扎了一下，又疼痛地呲牙。  
“我要去找安东尼奥。”  
“省省吧， 就现在这样？”弗朗西斯发动车子，放弃音乐。他还从前面扔过一罐可乐，我很不满地拉开，“我也想喝啤酒。”  
“地点和时间都不对，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯的声音从前面传来，“我首先告诉安东尼奥不要对你有任何意思，然后来找你还正好碰见你被人打还不敢出声。我还得把自己那点破事说出来才能救你。我才是该喝酒的人，而我现在却必须开车送你回家。”  
“你为什么要多管闲事？”我愤怒地抗议，“我想见安东尼奥。”  
“就算是同性恋，搞未成年人也是不符合道德的。”弗朗西斯在一个红灯的路口停下了车，然后回头看了我也一眼，“你没必要活成我这样。我现在意识到了，也许你应该读一点书。我曾经鄙视当权者的教育，但没准那会让你变得更好。”  
“难道你终于觉得你现在活得像一坨屎了？”

他再次开动车子，速度不快：“亚瑟，孩子，我知道你生活的贫乏。我知道我对于你来说，有那么一点不一样。”  
他忽然加速，世界再次被抛在脑后。我咕咚咕咚地喝着可乐，甜丝丝的。弗朗西斯好像忽然笼罩上了一层忧伤，即使他的声音依旧含着一丝丝笑意。  
“你可不需要崇拜我，模仿我。你就好好去生活吧，这对你更好。”  
“谁他妈崇拜你了。”我啐了一口，打了个可乐味的嗝。紧接着，我们俩又一起大笑起来。我捂着疼痛地腹部笑成一团，同时还要苦恼地思考日后的校园生活。也许我该听听地理课？阿尔弗雷德很可能带着那支橄榄球队来打我，就因为他可怜的小脑袋里只有这种东西。但随着道路不断地抛在后方，我忽然又不在意了。弗朗西斯打下了车窗，清凉的夜风吹起了我们俩的头发。

弗朗西斯将他的头发弄到耳后，目不斜视：“你就去生活吧，亚瑟，在这条路上去生活吧。”  
我闷笑几声，我知道他是在假正经。

“这条路，通往巴黎、罗马、莫斯科、北京、纽约——天堂，仙境。”  
他的声音在风中显得有些破碎，而我又听到像打鼓一样的声音。  
离我很近，简直就像是从胸腔里传出来。

我咬着嘴唇，精神先过身体，超越整个青春和宇宙。

 

“你知道吗，我刚才以为你丧失了笑的功能。然后我就想‘完了，这家伙都不会笑了，这个人都读名著了，他肯定已经碎成渣了’。”  
现在，我坐在弗朗西斯的新公寓里，舒服地喝上一杯咖啡。刚才在进入他公寓的路上我回忆了一遍糟糕高中生活的开始，而弗朗西斯和我说了说他最近开始看书的原因。他想旅游，想写小说。旅游因为没什么钱暂时搁置，而写小说——“我很后悔我以前没听什么课，只能看点书弥补。”他拿着咖啡杯耸耸肩，露出毫不促狭的微笑。

“你看起来过得很好啊，烂人。”  
“亚瑟，你知道吗，你刚才看我的眼神就像天塌了一样。”弗朗西斯得意地舔了舔嘴唇，“我就知道你太关心我了，就算你去曼彻斯特读书这几年一次也没回来。你还是没忘了我。”  
我冷哼一声：“我还没见过你这么不可救药的人。”

没错，后来我在曼彻斯特读了一所烂透了的大学，学了一点无聊的修理技术。也许有一天我就会在满是油污的厂房里对着机器敲敲打打，做一个平庸到死的修理工。但是斯科特好像对这很满意，他痛快地答应了，还评论道：“看来弗朗西斯那家伙还不是一无是处。”  
“嘿，我不是因为他才想去读书的。”我争辩，但是斯科特没听。

然后，我回来了，又到这里。我从那破烂中学门口路过，碰到了咬着冰激凌的艾米丽。她瘦多了，身材火爆，并且不无得意地对我露出甜美的微笑。她的表哥也去念了大学，因为他的橄榄球技术的确很好，大学的招生管理员青睐这一点。  
“他说，他对他做的一切都很抱歉。”  
我和艾米丽一起在街边吃冰激凌，她漫不经心地提起当年的事。我摇了摇头，因为我真的已经不在乎了。而且我也不相信阿尔弗雷德会道歉。艾米丽八卦地开口打听我和弗朗西斯还有安东尼奥的关系。安东尼奥，我一直记得那个名字，那可是第一个对我心怀不轨的男人。虽然我们再也没了后文。  
“那弗朗西斯呢？”  
我耸了耸肩，没回答。然后她也没接着问，踩着十厘米的高跟鞋约会去了。我微笑着和她道别，盘算着过几天再去找工作。一辆破烂的小黑车停到我的身边，车窗摇了下来。弗朗西斯装模作样地拿着一本书：“你的道路是什么？老兄？乖孩子的路，疯子的路，五彩的路，浪荡子的路， 任何的路。到底在什么地方，给什么人，怎么走呢？”

我嗤笑一声，拉开车门，一屁股坐在车座上：“在这条路上走下去，我知道会有女人，会有幻象，会有一切。在这条路上走下去，明珠会交到我手中。”

“行啊。”他唏嘘，“你还是读了几本书啊。”  
“少废话，开车。”  
“好吧，那你坐稳了。”弗朗西斯播放发动车子，播放起他特制的混音碟片，扔给我一罐可乐，“我的车要开往巴黎、罗马、莫斯科、北京、纽约——直到天堂，仙境。”


End file.
